The Tyr Chronicles
by reddragoncrp
Summary: Tyr's side of the story. Follow up to Vassandra Morngstar. Please R & R>


I am Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria, by Barbarossa. This is the story of how I came to meet my first wife and how we came to be on the Andromeda Ascendant.  
  
My mother was Barbarossa's first wife and always his favorite. She bore him six sons and one daughter.  
  
When Barbarossa traveled he always took one of his wives, usually Victoria, and their children. Besides preferring to keep on of his wives as company, he felt that should anything happen to break the uneasy peace among the Prides, he could better protect some of his family if they were with him.  
  
When I was six or seven Father took us to the Eagle Pride homeworld to visit his favorite sister, TaeMing Anasazi, who had chosen Joshua Kamakazi of Eagle Pride.  
  
Shortly after we had arrived TaeMing sent the children out to play with our cousins and the other children of Joshua's other wives. As we stood on the edge of a field where a group of mostly boys were playing soccer, I noticed a very small girl playing with them. She looked hardly old enough to walk but she had to be at least three since she already had her bone spurs.  
  
She looked like no one I had ever seen. She was so tiny, with very fair skin and hair the color of sunset. She played more fiercely than any of the boys. Some of the boys that were larger than her almost seemed afraid of her.  
  
When the players noticed us the game halted and they came over to us. The girl was carrying the ball and stood right in front of me. She looked up at me with the most incredible eyes, the color of Mother's favorite Jade necklace, "What are you smiling at?" "You play very well for a female of such a young age, Little One." This seemed to irritate her greatly. "I'll have you know, females learn to fight, too. We are the last defense for our children. I have a name and I am not little for my age, Kodiak children are overly large, and who are you to talk to me like this?"  
  
I could not help myself, even though Mother says I am the most stoic of her children, I laughed out loud, which did not help her attitude at all. I managed to solemnly bow and say, "I am Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria, by Barbarossa, am to whom am I speaking?"  
  
My change to formality seemed to placate he anger "I am Cassandra Morningstar, Tiger Pride, out of Anastasia, by David Alexander." "A proud heritage, I'm sorry I offended you. Would you like me to show you how to control the ball better?"  
  
"I would be honored Tyr Anasazi." And I spent much of the afternoon teaching her some ways to play better. She was quite smart and very coordinated for her age. And she was very determined to learn as quickly as possible.  
  
As we were spending time together I learned about her family. Her mother had just given birth to her thirteenth child, an extraordinary number. Whoever Cassandra chose would be very fortunate to get a mate who so genetically fertile. I'm sure that her family would probably doing the choosing as the only daughter of the first wife of such a powerful Alpha male, her marriage would be more of a political union.  
  
It seemed over the years as I visited my cousins of the Eagle Pride, that wherever I went Cassandra was always underfoot. Oddly enough I did not seem to mind, though both her brothers and mine did.  
  
On the last time that I saw Cassandra she was about nine or ten, I was almost an adult. Some thought it odd that I was still not bothered by her presence. However, I found her to be very bright and her curiosity bout everything was very entertaining. She would want to discuss for hours why everyone did what he or she did.  
  
The day before she was to return home I was walking outside and I heard my name being called from the top of a tall tree. I saw Cassandra's face poke out from the branches, "Tyr, Tyr, come up and see how far away you can see!" Just before I was able to yell that she had to come down I heard a little scream escape her and I could see her start to fall.  
  
I could do nothing as she fell amongst the branches. I could hear sickening sounds as her body hit some of the branches. I ran to try to catch her as she fell free from the tree. I was able to break some of her fall at the end. She was unconscious, bleeding, and I could tell several bones were broken.  
  
I picked her up as carefully as I could and ran with her to her house. TaeMing had seen us coming and sent a servant for a physician. TaeMing held open the door and had me lay Cassandra on a divan. She began to attend to the wounds as best she could.  
  
Corinthia rushed in and made me explain what had happened. She, of course, was quite angry with me. "Why did you let her climb up so high in that tree?" I shook my head and answered, "I didn't know she was up there until just before she fell. Besides have you ever tried to stop Cassandra from doing anything?" Corinthia smiled sadly, "I see your point, though she adores you and if she would do anything that you asked." "I just wish that I had arrived sooner. Perhaps this would have been prevented."  
  
Corinthia put her arms around my shoulders, "There was nothing you could do Tyr. Cassandra definitely has a mind of her own, and would do whatever she wanted." She noticed my bloodied clothes and said, "Go now and wash and change while we attend to her. We will let you see her as soon as we can."  
  
Word had spread quickly. As I was washing two of my brothers came in. Ashanti, my older brother who looked so much like Mother, asked, "How bad are her injuries?" I dried my face off and replied, "Very bad, she was unconscious."  
  
Lorn, our younger brother who was of the age of Cassandra patted my on the arm and said, "She'll be alright. Her nanobots will repair the damage." "You did not see her. Even Nietzscheans can die from injuries." Ashanti looked at my sternly and said, "You must not think like that. She has excellent DNA, she will recover."  
  
They were being very kind, even though they usually tease me endlessly about my "future mate". I tried very hard not to think the worse until TaeMing finally came to get me.  
  
"Though her injuries are extensive," Corinthia said, "She will live and there should not be any permanent damage. She will, however, remain unconscious until the nanobots repair the damage. She receives nourishment through an IV until she awakens. If you like, you may see her. Do not disturb her, she must rest."  
  
"I promise, I will not try to wake her," I replied. TaeMing then led me to Cassandra's bedroom. She looked so pale and the cuts and bruises were even more noticeable. I went to her side, knelt on the floor by her bed, and very carefully took her hand. I do not if it was wishful thinking, but I swear I felt her hand squeeze mine.  
  
My Nietzschean hearing picked up a quite conversion in the doorway. Corinthia whispered to TaeMing, "His presence will only do her good. I'm sure she can sense him here and it will speed her recovery." TaeMing replied, "Yes they are devoted to one another. They will make an excellent match. Your sister would do well to consider my nephew for a husband for her. It would also be a good political alliance."  
  
Corinthia's response surprised me, "At my suggestion, David Alexander and Anastasia contacted Barbarossa and Victoria years ago. Though all parties agree that it would be an excellent match, David Alexander suggested they should get to know one another and it should be Cassandra's choice. He said that if a marriage was forced upon her the she was like to slip a knife into her husband's heart on the wedding night."  
  
The both laughed and TaeMing agreed, "Yes that little one does have a mind of her own and quite a temper."  
  
I could not believe what I had heard. Not even as a child was I free from the political machinations of our people! Though not apposed to the idea, Cassandra did have a good lineage and would make a good mate; I was none the less appalled. I had hoped to be free of this kind of thing for at least another couple of years, much less have been the subject of plots for years!  
  
Far the following week I barely left Cassandra's side. Only when I bathed and when Corinthia or TaeMing forced me outside for fresh air for a while. I read to her much of the day. The physician agreed that it helped her to hear someone with her. I even slept on the floor, or more often, sitting on the floor with my head and arms on the bed..  
  
I was sleeping, thus, when I woke feeling a hand on my head and Cassandra was whispering hoarsely, "Try, Tyr wake up." I lifted my head slightly to see her open eyes staring at me. I took her hand in both of mine and kissed it softly and then placed it against my cheek. Cassandra smiled and reached her thumb over and wiped a tear from my eye.  
  
I should have been embarrassed, an alpha male so sentimental. I did not feel anything but joy at seeing her awake. Besides, how many times had I seen Barbarossa watch Victoria with one of his children with great tenderness?  
  
"I am so sorry Cassandra. I should have done something to protect you better." She smiled at me and said, "Nonsense Tyr, you did not know that I was up there." I looked at her very seriously, "You must promise me that you will never again do anything that be a risk to your survival."  
  
She knew how much I was troubled by her behavior, "I promise Tyr, I had not thought through the consequences of my actions. It will not happen again." "See that it doesn't." I was angrier than I had a right to be.  
  
Cassandra looked as if she was about to cry. It dissipated my anger; "I just hate to see you in such pain." She smiled at this, "I promise that I will be more careful in the future."  
  
Just then Corinthia came in and saw that her niece was awake. She rushed to the bed and gave her a hug. Corinthia turned to me and said, "Tyr now that you know that she will be alright, you must get some rest. Besides, I'm sure Cassandra will want a bath."  
  
I looked at Cassandra, she nodded and I turned and left. When I was not quite out of hearing Corinthia said, "Do you realize that Tyr hardly left your side for the whole time you were unconscious?" I could hear a smile in Cassandra's voice, "Yes I could feel his presence and hear his voice."  
  
Perhaps I should have been embarrassed, but I was not. It seemed certain, then, what our futures held. If I had only known.  
  
A week later Cassandra was almost back to normal, thank the Universe, and I was about to leave for home. Cassandra was sobbing uncontrollably, "Oh, Tyr, what am I going to do when you leave?" She threw herself into my arms. I held her tightly until she stopped crying and fried her tears.  
  
I let go of her and removed the amulet that I always wore and placed it around her neck, "Father gave this to me several years ago for my birthday. Wear it and I will always be with you." Her eyes wide she said, "Tyr I couldn't possibly take this, your father gave it to you." "You can give it back to me when we see each other next," I told her.  
  
I took her back into my arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead. It was unbelievably painful to let go and turn and leave her.  
  
As I was sitting looking out the window of the shuttle I felt Ashanti's arm around my shoulder. "You will see her again soon enough," he said. "She will make you a good first wife." I turned and looked in him in astonishment, was everyone in on this? Ashanti laughed and slapped me on the shoulder, "Don't worry boy, it's a good thing that you're already getting a fertile female to choose you!" I hunched down in my seat in total embarrassment and tried to ignore the laughter of my brothers.  
  
Shortly after my return I was summoned before my parents. Father was standing slightly behind Mother with his hand on her shoulder, "Come in Tyr and have a seat." I silently did as he asked, I did not think I liked was happening.  
  
Father cleared his throat, "Tyr, none one has been able to contact the Tiger Pride home world in several days. There is a solar storm in the area that may be interfering with communications, but it may be something more serious."  
  
It felt as if my heart had stopped and I could not breath. I tried to talk, but could not. Mother then spoke, "Cassandra was still on the Eagle Pride home world. She will be staying in Joshua Kamakazi's household for as long as necessary."  
  
I felt myself breathe again. While I hoped nothing had happened to Cassandra's family at least she was all right.  
  
It was about six months later that the Drago-Kasov came. Even now, it is difficult to think of, much less speak of.  
  
Over the next almost twenty years, I did what was necessary to survive. Many of these things I found personally distasteful, they were however necessary. It continued much the same until a routine and simple mission. Steal the Commonwealth Starship Andromeda Ascendent out from under a human female salvage captain.  
  
Routine, simple, easy…. and neither my life nor I would ever be the same. When, inexpertly, the captain from the past was not only still alive but still on board, and not only defeated us but foolishly invited us to join him, all of us would be changed.  
  
Dylan and I were playing basketball when the ship sounded a red alert. "A small ship is being chased and fired by two Drago-Kasov fighters." Dylan dropped the ball and said, "We'll be right there." As we ran to the bridge I thought, a chance to blow up two Drago-Kasov ships. It would be a good day!  
  
As we enter the bridge Dylan said, "On screen!" Beka turned in the pilot's chair and looked me up and down and gave me a smile. I turned away and tried to ignore her, I had made a big tactical error over that dinner in the Observation Lounge.  
  
A voice came over the cam, "Unidentified ship, can you help?" It was a female and you could hear explosions in the background. Dylan said, "On screen, Rommie." "Unable to comply," the ships I said.  
  
"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth's Starship, Andromeda Ascendent, how can we assist?" There was a long silence as we watched the ship roll a couple of times to avoid fire, "Whoever you really are could you get these Drago's off my tail?"  
  
Whoever she was she probably thought Dylan was insane, not that I'm so sure he isn't. "Happy to oblige, Rommie take us in, Tyr?" "Already firing," I said. "So I see." I was happy to get a shot at Drago's any day.  
  
The two fighters broke off the attack and began to retreat. I did get in a couple of extra shots before Dylan said, "Tyr, that's enough." "It's never enough until they're all dead, Dylan." I stopped nonetheless.  
  
"Incoming transmission from one of the Drago-Kasov ships," the ship said. Dylan straightened and moved away from me so that I wouldn't be seen on their screen. He was learning.  
  
A Nietzschean alpha appeared on screen. "You will regret this Captain," he said pompously. Dylan smiled brightly, "Nice to see you, too." They just ended transmission and went back the way they came.  
  
"Thanks Andromeda," the voice over the COM crackled. Dylan asked, "Are you in need of assistance?" There was silence for a minute and the answer came, "Actually, if you don't mind, Andromeda." Rommie open hanger bay doors.  
  
I turned to him astonished, "Will you never learn?" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and said brightly, "Anyone the Drago-Kasov are trying to kill can't be all bad." I just rolled my eyes toward the ceiling, would he ever stop being a fool?  
  
'However, that doesn't mean that you and I can't meet the ship fully armed, does it?' he inquired. Maybe there was hope for him yet.  
  
We had just set up position on the hanger deck when the hatch of the ship opened. "Put down your weapons and come out with your hands up," Dylan shouted. From inside the ship she said, "I don't think so." She was smarter than Dylan, I see.  
  
"What choice do you have? Your ship is to badly damaged to escape and you're probably injures." As he was talking I crept up to the left side of the hatchway. I could just see her hands with a blaster in them pointed at Dylan. As she slowly emerged, I saw bone spurs. So she was a Nietzschean!  
  
When she was far enough out that I knew I had enough leverage I grabbed her hands and tried to restrain her. She spun around with her blaster pointed right at my face. And she looked at me with jade green eyes. She was so achingly beautiful, with that fair skin and red hair, could it possibly? She screamed, "Who are you?"  
  
I couldn't talk for a moment, could it be? "I am Tyr Anasazi" "Kodiak Pride," we said together," I stopped and she continued, "Out of Victoria, by Barbarossa." She was clutching her left side and I could see blood. She winced painfully, slowly bent over and carefully set her blaster on the flood.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dylan step out from the cover of crates, but he still had his force lance pointed at her. She slowly stepped forward until she was about a half of meter from me. She took something from around her neck and held it out to me. I reached out and took it from her.  
  
When I looked down I could not believe what I saw, Barbarossa's amulet! She said slowly, "IT took me longer than I thought, but I gave it back to you." She smiled as I reached out and toughed kier face.  
  
She grabbed my hand and led me into her ship. Dylan had by this time figured that I was in no danger and lowered his force lance, as we went inside. "Computer prepare to accept new command identity." She said as she placed her hand on the console. "Voice recognition code, keeper of the faith." "Prepared to accept new identity." She looked at me and said, "Tyr, place your hand on the console for a genetic scan and put in a voice recognition code."  
  
I placed my hand on the console and said, "Voice recognition code, Retribution." The computer said, "New command identity accepted, Restrictions?" Cassandra said, "None." And then collapsed into my arms.  
  
I carried her outside her ship and Dylan helped me get her to the Med Deck. Trance came in as I was setting her on the sick bed. "Tyr, leave her to me. I'll take care of her. Go now because you'll just be a distraction."  
  
I looked at Trance and she gave me a reassuring smile. I growled and turned and left. I was pacing up and down the Observation Lounge. This was a nightmare. Please tell me that I didn't find her just in time to watch her die! Dylan came in and stood silently watching me for a moment before he cleared his throat. I turned and glared at him, "I could hear you approaching for two decks away. What do you want?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I take it you know her? Is she Kodiak?" "No, she is Cassandra Morningstar, Tiger Pride, out of Anastasia, by David Alexander." "I didn't think there were any survivors from Tiger Pride," he said.  
  
"She was visiting her mother's sister on the Eagle Pride Home World when the Drago-Kasov slaughtered her family." It seemed to surprise him that I knew this. "So you met afterward." He inquired? When I did not answer he just stared at me for a moment. "Trance says that she will live, though she sill be unconscious for a while. You may see her now." I turned to leave, but I stopped at the door and without turning back said, "Thank you, Dylan." He said, "That's what friends are for, Tyr."  
  
When I entered the Med Deck Trance and the ship's AI were standing by Cassandra's bedside. Trance spoke softly, "She'll be OK, Tyr." I looked at her and nodded thankfully, I wasn't able to speak. I stood staring down at Cassandra. It was so much like that time that she fell out of that tree.  
  
I could do nothing but wait and stay by her side. It was three days before she woke. Trance had provided a chair for me and I had gone to sleep with my head and arms on the bed again. I felt her hand on my head. I lifted it and looked into her eyes. How many years had I waited to see those eyes again?  
  
I took her hand and kissed the palm in an intimate gesture. Cassandra rubbed her thumb along my cheekbone and smiled at me. "I can not believe you are here," she said. "If I was not touching you now I would not believe it either."  
  
She struggled to get up. Concerned, I said, "Don't rush it." She patted my arm, "I wasn't injured that badly." After I helped her stand and saw that she was steady on her feet, I got Trance to scan her to make sure. "If she takes it easy for a few days, I don't see any reason that she can't go to her own cabin," Trance said.  
  
"My things will be on my chip. I can just stay there," Cassandra said. I told her that I had moved her personal things into a cabin in the crew's quarters that Dylan had provided. As I walked her to her quarters she asked, "Why are you on this ship with a lunatic who thinks he is a High Guard Officer?"  
  
I smiled at her and explained about the Andromeda being in an event horizon. "So, in effect, he's a living relic?" She asked. "Yes, and he wants to restore the Commonwealth." "Why do you stay?' I shrugged my shoulders and said, "It's the best chance I see for survival for me and any children that I will have. If things continue as they are civilization will only to decline."  
  
When we reached her quarters and went inside I said," If these aren't to your liking, I can find others." Cassandra shook her head, "These are fine, much better than my cramped ship." She turned to me, neither of us seeming to know what to say. "If you are up to it, I will cook dinner for you tonight. Just ask the ship where the Observation Lounge is. How about ten? That way you can get some rest before we eat."  
  
"That would be perfect," she replied. When she walked me to the door I leaned over and very lightly brushed her lips with mine. She gave a little shiver as if she was cold. I looked at her concerned, but she smiled and put a finger on my lips. I kissed it and left.  
  
  
  
I know that I fussed in the Observation Lounge for hours. I wanted it just right. Trance provided flowers, even the ship's AI suggested the linen, china, and crystal used for state dinners. Dylan had given me a bottle of Champaign. Beka had come in, looked around, said nothing and left. She seemed angry. What was that about?  
  
Cassandra came through the door exactly at ten. She was wearing a shimmering green dress. Her hair was loose around her, a cascade of fire. Around her neck she had a necklace of small emeralds on chain so fine that you could hardly see it. I was finding it hard to breathe. I'm glad that I dressed formally. I wonder where the AI found a tuxedo in my size.  
  
I came to her and took her hands and stood there staring for a moment. I kissed both of her hands saying," My Lady." "My Lord, Tyr." I led her to one end of the table and seated her. I then placed her napkin in her lap. I then opened the Champaign and poured us glasses. Offering one to her I said, "To old friends and survivors."  
  
She watched me silently while I prepared the food. "I can not believe that you don't have anything to say,' I teased her. Cassandra smiled at that, "I enjoy seeing you so much that I can't think of much to say at the moment."  
  
Finally when we were eating it was time for questions. She started, "I can not believe that no female has chosen you to be her husband and father of her children." I sat my fork down and looked at her for a minute, "I had a wife." "Oh, I'm sorry, she died," Cassandra looked stricken.  
  
"No I abandoned her," I replied. She looked at my in total shock. I then told her the story of Freya. I told her all of my life since I had seen her last. We talked late into the night. She was silent for a while and then looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Tyr, I want you to know that Tiger Pride did turn their backs on Kodiak Pride when the Drago-Kasov came. I went and took her into my arms and said, "I know that your Pride was killed before the Drago-Kasov killed mine. I was glad that you had fallen out of that tree or you would have been dead also."  
  
She removed herself from my embrace, took my hands in hers and said very seriously, "We do not have Matriarchs to approve, but I choose you, Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria, by Barbarossa, if you will have me." "You will be the new Matriarch of the Kodiak Pride, unless you wish it to be Tiger Pride, I accept."  
  
She then told me that some of her Pride had escaped and would have been rebuilding Tiger Pride. She then took me by the hand and led me to her quarters. She went to a table where she had a box. She opened it for me to see and smiled, "I'm glad that I had Barbarossa's size in mind when I had this made."  
  
  
  
Cassandra then set the box down and removed the smaller armband and put it on her left arm. She then removed the larger armband and put it on my left arm. Then she reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair with each hand and pulled me down to kiss her. We tumbled down on the bed and proceeded to consummate our marriage.  
  
When I awoke in the morning, I held her close and stroked her hair. She smiled in her sleep and began to nuzzle my chest. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me and said, "I hope you are very well rested." She pulled me down and we made love again.  
  
While we showered I said, "Enough woman, I'm hungry, and you should be, too." At that she grabbed a towel and said," You're right, I could eat several large animals, and perhaps a tree or two."  
  
On our way to breakfast she worried about if there was a place for her on the ship. "Don't worry Dylan will welcome you with open arms."  
  
When we entered the crew mess Dylan was fixing a plate for himself. He looked at our armbands and set his plate down. "Well, it looks like congratulations ore in order." He came over and pumped my arm up and down and slapped me on the shoulder. He turned to an astonished Cassandra, "Can I kiss the bride?" And before should regain her speech, did just that.  
  
The others came over and offered their best wishes, also. With Trance hugging a still speechless Cassandra. Beka was the last to approach, "Well Tyr, Congratulation," as she shook my hand. She then stuck her hand out to Cassandra and said, "I hope you know what you're doing." Cassandra gave me a questioning look, to which I shrugged. She replied, "Yes, thank you, I've known since I was three that I would choose Tyr." This surprised everyone, especially Beka.  
  
When we sat down to eat Cassandra turned to Dylan and said, "Captain, I hope you don't mind my staying on board." "Nonsense, you're Tyr's wife, you're family now, and call me Dylan." Though I had told her this would be Dylan's response, I don't think she had believed me. "Uh, Thanks, Cap..uh, Dylan."  
  
And so Cassandra began to fit in with this strange crew and their even stranger mission.  
  
THE END 


End file.
